


【Arthur/Orm】重新开始

by chanlamting



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 海神波塞冬偏爱亚特兰蒂斯人，所以他把黄金三叉戟送给了亚特兰蒂斯的国王。亚特兰蒂斯有一个传说，只要亚特兰蒂斯人够诚心诚意地许愿，那么神祇就会回应并实现这个愿望。奥姆一直有一个愿望，他从来没有告诉过任何人——如果有机会，他想重新开始一切。#OOC #大量私设#CP: Arthur/Orm#具有目的性地洗白奥姆，因为我心疼他，我只想尽可能地给他爱亚瑟和奥姆相差五岁，亚瑟三十岁，奥姆二十五岁；奥姆幼化，只保留五岁前的记忆；奥姆并没有杀害渔夫族国王，他绑架了渔夫族的公主强迫国王就范，渔夫族公主毫发无损；奥姆发动的海啸并没有造成任何死亡，但对沿海城市造成一定的损害。





	1. Chapter 1

 

当奥姆看到同母异父的兄长亚瑟骑着海怪卡拉森出现在眼前，还有亚瑟手中握着的黄金三叉戟，他就已经知道他输了。可是，他是亚特兰蒂斯的王——曾经的王，即使输了，他也不能丢了作为国王的尊严。

 

“杀了我！”

 

奥姆握着父王留给他的三叉戟，他不仅丢了王位，还丢了父王唯一留给他的东西。

 

“亚特兰蒂斯不需要仁慈！”

 

奥姆看着突然出现的母亲，他愣住了，有一刹那他想哭，可是他忍住了。

 

亚特兰蒂斯的王没有资格哭泣。

 

“母亲，你是站在他那边的吗？”

 

即使母亲站在兄长那边，可是她仍旧爱我。

 

看着曾经的未婚妻还有曾经信任的谋臣出现，奥姆才意识到，他其实并未拥有过任何东西。

 

“等你想好了我们再谈谈吧！”

 

奥姆一脸平静地看着亚瑟，阳光照耀在亚瑟的黄金铠甲上，他觉得眼睛有点刺痛。

 

亚瑟是陆地上正义联盟的成员，他有着陆地和海洋的血统，他爱母亲，或许也爱母亲的故乡亚特兰蒂斯，但他肯定更爱陆地，他在那里生活了三十多年。亚瑟曾经和正义联盟的成员一起对抗过荒原狼，他们是生死之交，他信任自己的战友。

 

亚瑟不愿意惩罚自己的弟弟，他试图改变奥姆的想法，试图给予兄弟情给他的弟弟。亚瑟无比庆幸奥姆并没有冲动地发动海啸对陆地世界造成毁灭性的破坏，这意味着对于奥姆的处罚决定在正义联盟和人类政府中有挽留的余地。

 

对奥姆的处决已经被决定下来了，他必须留在陆地接受正义联盟的监察，这是蝙蝠侠为奥姆向政府争取的最好结果。

 

只要奥姆不会受到任何伤害，亚瑟和亚特兰娜都会接受，奥姆只是被他的父亲误导，他本质并不坏，亚特兰蒂斯依旧爱戴尊敬这位曾经的王，如果奥姆真的受到伤害，即使是亚瑟也没办法抵挡亚特兰蒂斯子民的抗议。

 

亚瑟亲自来到水牢把处决结果告诉奥姆，说这里是水牢——其实这里是奥姆的房间，只是加重了驻守而已。

 

奥姆听到这个消息之后表情依旧平静，他似乎在战败了之后就没有了情绪一样。

 

**有些面具戴上了就永远都取不下来了。**

 

没有人问过奥姆的意见，成王败寇，战败者永远都没有选择的权利——奥姆深知这一点。

 

如果奥姆有机会选择的话，他会选择为亚特兰蒂斯自我献祭，他绝不离开孕育自己的海洋。

 

如果一切能够重来就好了。

 

正义联盟对奥姆足够公平，囚禁奥姆的地方完全不像监狱，这里更加像是度假别墅，只是这里有着重重的埋伏和防御，以确保囚犯不会有任何机会逃跑。因为奥姆的特殊身份，所以蝙蝠侠、超人、神奇女侠、闪电侠和钢骨会轮流监察奥姆。

 

正义联盟的人第一次见到亚特兰蒂斯的原住民，而这位原住民还是一位曾经的国王，他曾经向陆地发动海啸，即使没有造成任何死亡。现在，他被亚瑟亲自押送到正义联盟，其他成员才亲眼见到奥姆——他很安静，看起来一点都不像是那位一心想对陆地发动战争的国王。

 

既定的程序，戴安娜用真言套索套住了奥姆。

 

“你是谁？”

 

“我是奥姆·马略斯(Orm Marius)，曾经的亚特兰蒂斯国王，曾经的海洋领主。我是亚特兰娜女王的次子，是现任海洋领主亚瑟·库里(Arthur Curry)的同母异父弟弟。”

 

戴安娜看向自己的同伴，钢骨正在记录这个过程并且点头确保资料无误。戴安娜继续念着奥姆被判定的罪行，并且问奥姆是否承认。

 

“是的，我承认。”

 

在奥姆正式被关进去之前，亚瑟拍了拍奥姆的肩膀，奥姆转过头，亚瑟看到了他那双海蓝色的眼睛。奥姆果然生于海洋，他的眼里装着的都是海洋。

 

“弟弟，我会接你回家的，我保证。”

 

奥姆没有说话，可是他一直看着亚瑟的背影，直到海洋淹没了自己的兄长。

 

即使流放陆地是暂时的处罚，可是这依旧让许多亚特兰蒂斯的子民感到不满，他们不理解为何亚瑟国王不把奥姆亲王关在亚特兰蒂斯，他生于亚特兰蒂斯，即使犯错了也轮不到陆地来管。亚瑟对于这些反抗的声音颇为头痛，他觉得如果自己不是握着黄金三叉戟，恐怕他连国王位置都还没坐暖，亚特兰蒂斯已经出现了一场又一场的起义抗争了。亚特兰娜和梅拉明白亚瑟的难处，所以她们也主动留下来协助亚瑟，亚瑟也郑重地向亚特兰蒂斯人解释，这才稍微平复了大家不满的情绪。

 

囚禁奥姆的地方有窗户，能够看到海洋，至少他能够眺望自己的家乡，只是他不能回去而已。谁知道他需要被囚禁多久？定义是等他反省自己的过错吗？那么他很可能永远都没办法回归海洋。

 

如果一切能够重来就好了。

 

奥姆麻木地看着大海。

 

母后被父王献祭给海沟族了，她的罪名是与陆地人类苟合，并且诞下罪恶的混血。

 

只有五岁的奥姆根本不明白什么是苟合，也不明白什么是罪恶之血。他看着侍卫把母后从他身边拉开，他害怕地跑了上前想牵住母后的手，可是父王却用力地拉住了他，不让他靠近母后。

 

“奥姆，你的母亲犯了不可饶恕之罪，她必须被献祭给海沟族。”

 

奥姆抬起头看着父王，他的面容平静。他又看了一眼自己的母后，母后脸上也没有任何表情，直到和奥姆对视才露出一抹温柔的笑容。

 

“奥姆，你要坚强，你将来是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，你有必须担当的责任。”父王又对奥姆说了这句话。

 

母亲被送走了，父王把自己关在房间里，他想找维科问到底发生了什么事，可是维科不见了，他只能害怕地蜷缩在床上，他偷偷地抽泣，泪水却被海洋带走了。

 

奥姆梦到自己的母亲被海沟族的攻击淹没了，他想游过去帮母亲赶走这群怪物，可是父亲却拉住了他，不允许他靠近，他只能眼睁睁地看着母亲的血染红那片海域，血色渐渐地散失，海洋又恢复成一片黑暗。

 

奥姆尖叫着醒来，却发现自己不在熟悉的房间，这里没有海水，没有母亲，没有父亲，这里一个人都没有。

 

钢骨是这次负责监察的人，他上一秒才测量到有一股奇怪的能量波动，下一秒就听到了小孩的尖叫声，而出现能量波动的点正正是囚禁奥姆的地方。

 

奥姆强迫自己止住哭泣，父亲说过他要学会坚强，他不可以哭泣，可是他真的很害怕。奥姆不适应陆地的引力，他连路都走不稳，跌跌撞撞地想寻找出口离开这个陌生又黑暗的地方。

 

钢骨赶到房间的时候，他看到一个小小的身影正尝试爬上窗户，那一刹那间他觉得自己的钢铁心脏几乎要停止运作，他以平生最快的速度把小孩抱了下来，窗户上可是有着高压电，只需数秒就能让一名成年人倒毙，更遑论是一个小孩子？

 

奥姆触碰到冰冷而坚硬的钢铁，他在黑暗中看到了闪着红光的钢骨，这让他想起海沟族的红色眼珠，他挣扎着想离开，而钢骨因为害怕会伤到孩子，所以他并没有用太大的力气，奥姆很快就挣扎开了，他迈着不稳的步伐躲到床底下不肯出来，因为不能哭泣，所以只能害怕地发出呜呜的声音。

 

钢骨迅速环看四周，确定原本应该待在这里的囚犯根本就不在这个房间，而床底下则躲着一个孩子，无论是他的白金色头发还是五官都很像奥姆。即使曾经和同伴击败过荒原狼，可是钢骨对于这样的事情却完全没撤，他唯一能做的是查找所有安抚受惊孩子方法。

 

“不要过来！怪物！”

 

钢骨似乎重新体会到头痛的感觉了，他知道自己这个样子吓到了这个孩子，所以他只能寻求同伴的帮助了。

 

正义联盟因为这次奇怪的事件而集齐在这个地方，最后是戴安娜负责去安抚依旧躲在床底瑟瑟发抖的孩子，她是唯一的女性，她的形象对于孩子来说应该比较容易被接受，而且她应该有经验……吧？

 

戴安娜也非常头痛，但她也只能硬着头皮上了，因为根据钢骨的分析，床下的孩子似乎就是原本的奥姆，而且是年仅五岁的奥姆，记忆或许也停留在五岁的奥姆，那么他们不能拿对囚犯奥姆·马略斯的方式去对待这个孩子了，而且他们得把这个情况通知给亚瑟知道。

 

戴安娜轻手轻脚地进入房间，她敏锐的耳力捕捉到小奥姆快速跳动的心脏，还有因为害怕而加重的呼吸声。戴安娜轻轻地趴在地板上和躲在床底的奥姆对视——

 

“你好，你是奥姆对吗？我叫戴安娜，你能够从那里出来吗？”

 

奥姆使劲地摇摇头，他的眼眶红红的，还死死咬着下唇不让自己哭出来。

 

“奥姆，我不会伤害你的，你看——我没有带任何武器，你可以信任我。”戴安娜稍微举起双手示意自己的双手没有拿任何东西，她还挂着一个温和的笑容，就像之前在银行阻止了一场恐怖攻击后安慰那些学生一样。

 

奥姆没有说话，他警惕地盯着戴安娜，依旧拒绝离开床底。

 

戴安娜朝监视器那边摇了摇头，钢骨则提出建议：“戴安娜，或许你该问一问这个孩子记得些什么。”

 

戴安娜点点头，她又看向奥姆：“奥姆，你记得醒来之前都做过些什么吗？我知道这里不是你的家，我要知道你之前待在哪个地方，我才能把你送回去。”

 

戴安娜从一开始就表现出温柔和友善，奥姆的戒备心才降低了一点点。

 

“我在亚特兰蒂斯，我在自己的房间睡觉。”

 

奥姆小声地回答，可是依旧待在原地。

 

“那你还记得睡觉之前做过些什么吗？”戴安娜继续耐心地趴在地板上问道。

 

想起刚刚的那个梦，还有睡之前母亲被带走的事情，他还是没办法很好地组织出话语，因为他根本还不清楚发生了什么事。

 

“母后……母后被带走，父王在房间不出来，我找不到维科，我在房间。”

 

钢骨维克多看着监视器，他小声地对站在一旁的蝙蝠侠布鲁斯还有闪电侠巴里说道：“我查过亚特兰蒂斯的事情，二十年前他们的女王亚特兰娜被献祭给海沟族，不过她现在回来了，丈夫是汤姆·库里。”

 

“奥姆，你还记得母亲为什么被带走吗？”戴安娜轻声问道。

 

“苟……苟合，和陆地人类，还有诞下罪恶之血，父王说这是不可饶恕之罪。”

 

 

亚马逊人虽然和亚特兰蒂斯人有过敌对关系，不过战争已经过去那么久了，戴安娜也和居住在天堂岛附近的亚特兰蒂斯人有一些交情，所以她能够组织奥姆那断断续续的话语。

 

“奥姆，我认识你的母后亚特兰娜女王，如果您愿意从那里出来，我就帮你叫她过来。”戴安娜这句话是在提醒自己的同伴马上通知亚瑟还有把亚特兰娜找过来。

 

“维克多，亚瑟有回应了吗？”布鲁斯问道。

 

“亚瑟说正在赶来，我已经让他把他母亲也带过来了。”

 

戴安娜的话明显让奥姆心动了，可是他依旧保持警惕，他还记得刚刚那个全身硬邦邦还发出红光的怪物。

 

“你们不是海沟族？”奥姆小心翼翼地问道。

 

“不，我们不是海沟族，我是亚马逊的公主戴安娜。”

 

“我知道你，我看过史书，你们和我们有过一战。”奥姆又警惕了起来，戴安娜只能暗骂自己嘴笨。

 

“那已经是很久以前的事情了，如果你有好好看史书的话，我们已经进行边境贸易好几百年了。”

 

奥姆当然有好好学习，他红着脸争辩：“我当然知道！是三百二十七年！”

 

“那你现在能出来吗？奥姆殿下？”

 

哄小孩是一件比刷荒原狼还累的事情，戴安娜终于说服小奥姆从床底出来了。她牵着奥姆的手离开房间来找其他同伴，奥姆一看到钢骨就躲在戴安娜身后，戴安娜也只能向维克多露出无奈的表情。维克多耸耸肩表示不在意，他站在原地不靠近他们，以免再次吓到孩子。

 

“这位是钢骨，你可以叫他维克多，他并不是海沟族，你不用担心他会伤害你。”戴安娜牵着奥姆和自己的同伴保持距离，然后向奥姆逐个介绍这里的陌生人。

 

超人克拉克露出了一个僵硬的笑容，然后换来奥姆有礼地点头。

 

巴里紧张地向小奥姆挥了挥手，而布鲁斯则点了点头，他尝试向孩子露出一个微笑，结果奥姆一看到他露出笑容又马上躲到戴安娜身后了。

 

布鲁斯又恢复了面无表情，可是巴里发誓他在布鲁斯脸上看到了一瞬间的尴尬。

 

“咳——你们有谁饿了吗？我很饿！”巴里尝试活跃一下气氛，他终于成功地引起大家的共鸣。

 

“真是个好主意！就这么说吧！我真是迫不及待想尝到阿尔弗莱德的小甜饼了！”戴安娜跟着附和，她蹲下与奥姆平视：“我已经叫人带你的母亲过来了，你饿了吗？想吃什么？阿尔弗莱德是布鲁斯的管家，他的厨艺很好！”

 

经历过一连串的惊吓，年幼的奥姆已经消耗了大量体力，他的确饿了。

 

“我……我想吃鳕鱼，还有牡蛎。”

 

贴心的阿尔弗莱德从戴安娜那里了解到亚特兰蒂斯人的饮食习惯，鳕鱼被养在海水鱼缸里，是新鲜的，他把生的鳕鱼和去壳的牡蛎放在盘子里送了过来。

 

奥姆依旧不敢离戴安娜太远，也不肯接近其他人，尤其是钢骨。

 

维克多当然察觉到小奥姆的警惕目光，他只好转过头不与奥姆对视，以免吓到奥姆。

 

亚瑟收到了维克多的通知，为了方便和他联络，维克多为他制造了一个通讯器，可以在深海中接收讯息。当他收到正义联盟的讯息，让他带着母亲过去的时候他问了原因，可是维克多却不愿意多说什么，只是说这和奥姆有关，详情等他和亚特兰娜过来之后才解释。

 

听到是关于奥姆的事情，亚特兰娜马上担心了起来，她二话不说便跟着亚瑟过来了。

 

“亚瑟，我很担心奥姆，他到底什么时候才能回来？”亚特兰娜在到达囚禁地点之前小声地问着亚瑟。

 

“妈妈，你可以放心，正义联盟会确保奥姆不会受到任何伤害的。”亚瑟很信任自己的同伴。

 

当他们经过重重监守关卡后来到了别墅内部，他们看到了正义联盟的成员都聚集在一起，这让亚瑟有种又有大Boss要侵占地球的错觉。

 

“奥姆怎么了？”

 

亚特兰娜有点焦急地向儿子的同伴们问奥姆的情况，大家都不约而同地转过头看向这位漂亮的白金发女士，可是他们没有一个人能回答她的问题，他们根本就不知道该怎么回答。

 

“母后！”

 

听到亚特兰娜的声音，奥姆跳下椅子，在戴安娜的帮助下才不至于摔倒，可是他却焦急地挣脱戴安娜的搀扶，跌跌撞撞地趴在亚特兰娜的腿上。

 

“母后！母后！你回来了！”

 

亚特兰娜的脑子一片空白，她下意识地扶着走路不稳的金发小男孩，和奥姆分离之前的记忆重新浮现在她脑海中，她放轻声量，却抑制不住颤抖：“奥姆……奥姆，我的小王子，母后回来了……”

 

靠在母亲温暖的怀抱里，害怕了一整晚的奥姆终于忍不住放声哭了出来。

 

“母后，我好怕，我梦到你被海沟族淹没了，你的血染红了整片海洋！父王不肯从房间里出来，我找不到维科！我以为我再也找不到你了！”

 

亚特兰娜忍不住落泪，她抱起奥姆轻轻地拍着他单薄的背脊，就像奥姆小时候受委屈一样，她会轻轻地拍着他的背给予他温暖和安慰。

 

“母后不会离开你了，再也不会，我的奥姆……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥姆没有得到过多的父爱，尤其是亚特兰娜被献祭给海沟族之后。父亲对他的教导是对王国继承人的教导，并不是对儿子的教导。这意味着他把一切都奉献给亚特兰蒂斯，离开了亚特兰蒂斯，他还剩下什么？  
> 这或许是神祇再给她的一次机会，让她更爱她的小王子，让她把亏欠的一切都加倍地还给奥姆。  
> #OOC #大量私设  
> #CP: Arthur/Orm  
> #具有目的性地洗白奥姆  
> #奥姆幼化，只保留五岁前的记忆  
> #可能有一点抹黑亚特兰娜，但她的确爱着奥姆

 

奥姆最后在亚特兰娜的怀里睡着了，他紧紧地扒着妈妈的衣服，他怕这是梦，他怕一醒来梦就散了。所以他想，只要抓住母亲的手，那么就算母亲离开了他也可以跟着。

 

亚特兰娜并没有把奥姆放下，她抱着奥姆轻轻地扫着他的背，就像以前做的那样。在场的各位没有一个出声，他们都不忍打扰母子相聚的场面。

 

亚瑟示意自己的同伴暂时离开这里，他们出去谈一谈这件事。

 

戴安娜算是比较熟悉魔法，她只能根据自己对亚特兰蒂斯的认识，还有维克多向她描述的状况——高强度的能量波动，和母盒相似的高强度但又有点不一样，而且那里出现了一道强光，戴安娜尝试推测出奥姆身上到底发生了什么事。

 

“你们知道亚特兰蒂斯兴起和衰败的传说吧？”戴安娜事先问了一句，她确认大家都知道后就不打算再重复一遍：“亚马逊的史书曾经记载过一个传说，那是亚特兰蒂斯还未沉入海洋之前的记载。一位亚特兰蒂斯的子民虔诚地向神祇发愿，她希望失踪的丈夫可以回来和孩子们团聚，天空中突然出现一道强光，她的丈夫从那道光中走了出来，他们一家终于团聚了。远古的亚特兰蒂斯人相信，只要诚心诚意地向神祇许愿，那么神祇便会回应且实现许愿者的愿望。”

 

亚瑟皱着眉头问道：“难道奥姆的愿望是回到小时候？”

 

戴安娜摇摇头：“应该没那么简单，而且谁也无法证实这个传说是不是真的，毕竟时间太远古了。”

 

亚特兰娜留在了这里，因为她不想惊动好不容易熟睡的奥姆。

 

亚瑟悄悄地坐在她身旁，他仔细地端详着年仅五岁的弟弟。

 

奥姆这一觉睡得很安稳，他一醒来就感受到母亲温暖的气息，他下意识地紧靠在亚特兰娜身上。

 

“奥姆，你醒了。”亚特兰娜轻轻地拍着奥姆的脑袋，她马上得到奥姆的一个甜甜的笑容。

 

看到奥姆的笑颜，亚特兰娜又觉得眼眶发酸，她没有说话，但却紧紧地抱着奥姆。

 

亚特兰娜在地心藏海二十年，奥姆就一个人过了二十年。她被送走的时候，她的小王子才五岁，他甚至还害怕黑暗，害怕一个人睡。失去了母亲的保护，奥姆是怎么克服一个人在黑暗中入睡的？他要如何面对来自父亲严苛的要求？他要如何完成严厉的训练，成为一个国王？

 

奥姆没有得到过多的父爱，尤其是亚特兰娜被献祭给海沟族之后。父亲对他的教导是对王国继承人的教导，并不是对儿子的教导。这意味着他把一切都奉献给亚特兰蒂斯，离开了亚特兰蒂斯，他还剩下什么？

 

亚特兰娜以为在陆地上的那几年，才是她最幸福快乐的日子。她遇到了汤姆，是汤姆带给了她亚瑟，还有一个家。当她看到亚特兰蒂斯的人找上门来时，她就知道这样幸福的日子即将结束了，只有她回去履行责任，汤姆和亚瑟才能安全地生活下去。

 

结婚了两年她才有了奥姆，她根本就不爱这个名义上的丈夫，生下奥姆只是在履行责任而已。对于奥姆，亚特兰娜对他的愧疚甚至比对亚瑟和汤姆还要强烈。她根本就没有小王子想得那么好，而奥姆却那么那么地爱她。她觉得自己背叛了汤姆，背叛了亚瑟，这种感觉一直困扰着她。直到奥姆出生了，带着他那头金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，他看起来一点都不像他的父王。亚特兰娜想，或许她可以再爱奥姆一点。

 

奥姆是那么地爱她，在奥姆小时候，亚特兰娜总能从他的眼中看到深深的依赖和眷恋。奥姆不知道他的母亲根本就不爱他的父亲，他一直以为自己是整个亚特兰蒂斯里最幸福的小王子。她骗了她的小王子，瞒着奥姆他在陆地上还有一个兄长，而他的母亲还无时无刻地想念他的兄长。

 

她是个不合格的母亲，她太自私了，她应该更加爱奥姆一点。

 

这或许是神祇再给她的一次机会，让她更爱她的小王子，让她把亏欠的一切都加倍地还给奥姆。

 

“我爱你，小王子。”亚特兰娜轻轻地吻着奥姆的额头。

 

亚特兰娜所表现出的情绪太过复杂了，年幼的奥姆不知所措地看着自己的母亲，他只能笨拙地伸出手擦掉母亲脸上的泪水，他不知道为什么母亲要哭。

 

“母后……为什么哭？”

 

亚特兰娜握着奥姆的手然后露出一个笑容：“母后没有哭，母后很开心。”

 

奥姆还是不理解，他的脸上还是一片茫然，但他却主动地搂着亚特兰娜，就像亚特兰娜会在他哭的时候抱着他一样。

 

“奥姆在这里。”奥姆轻轻地拍着亚特兰娜的背，试图给予母亲一点温暖。

 

“母后知道，你在这里。”

 

“母后，我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你，奥姆。”

 

“——咳！”

 

亚瑟尴尬地刷了一下自己的存在感，亚特兰娜和奥姆同时看了过来，他们的五官很像，发色和眼睛的颜色都一模一样，一看就知道是一对母子，而他——就是那个打扰母子温情相聚的坏人！

 

“妈妈，那个……我刚刚做了点早餐。”亚瑟结巴地解释着，他刚刚偷偷瞄着奥姆，奥姆也偷偷地看了他一眼，与他对视时又受惊地把脸埋在母亲身上。

 

“奥姆，我们去吃东西吧！”亚特兰娜轻轻地抱着奥姆下地，然后紧紧地握着他的手，奥姆还没能很好地适应陆地，得多走动一下。

 

奥姆紧紧地贴着母亲，在经过亚瑟的时候抬起头看了亚瑟一眼，亚瑟还没来得及露出一个友好的笑容，奥姆又马上低下头了，看起来有点怕生。

 

亚特兰娜注意到两个儿子的互动，亚瑟看起来僵硬极了！比他们在地心藏海里重遇还僵硬。而奥姆，她的小王子小时候总是很胆小、很敏感，他还紧紧地抓着她的衣袖不敢抬起头。她脸上挂起了笑容，蹲下来轻轻摸着奥姆的小脑袋，奥姆马上抬起头看着自己的母亲。

 

“我的小王子，我以前一直没有告诉你，其实你在陆地上有一个哥哥。”亚特兰娜的另一只手牵着亚瑟，而亚瑟也顺势地蹲了下来，奥姆又躲在自己母亲身侧了。

 

“嗨……奥姆，我是亚瑟，我是你哥哥。”

 

被母亲轻轻地推了出来，又看到母亲鼓励的眼神，奥姆才鼓起勇气偷偷瞄了亚瑟一眼。

 

他的头发就像海里的水草一样，又浓密又凌乱，脸上还有许多水草，比父王脸上的胡子还要多，露出牙齿笑就像鲨鱼一样。而且他的头发还不是金色的，一点都不像母亲。不过母亲却说他是哥哥……

 

“奥姆，喊哥哥吧！”

 

奥姆看了看母亲，又看了看亚瑟。不知道为什么，看到年幼的弟弟要喊自己哥哥，亚瑟就有种十分期待的心情。奥姆实在太可爱，太招人疼了！他现在还是一张白纸，并不像长大后那样恨他。他的眼睛和亚特兰娜一样是漂亮的蓝色，里面并没有憎恨。

 

“哥……哥哥！”奥姆说完马上就扑进亚特兰娜怀里了，亚瑟肉眼都能看到那小小的身影在发抖，他顿时有点汗颜，难道他就长得那么可怕吗？

 

亚瑟还在自我怀疑，亚特兰娜则轻轻地拍着奥姆安慰他，奥姆才没那么紧张害怕。

 

为了查清奥姆身上发生了什么事，以及他这个样子是否都自身有伤害，还有找出让奥姆恢复的办法，亚特兰娜和亚瑟决定先留在这个地方，之后再回去亚特兰蒂斯给奥姆做一个检查。毕竟亚特兰蒂斯在沉默之后就丢了大量古籍，回去了或许没办法找到帮助奥姆的方法。还不如留在这里，让阅读过远古古籍的戴安娜帮助奥姆。而且亚特兰娜也有私心，她其实还害怕，她还不想让奥姆回到海底，知道曾经发生过的一切。

 

奥姆真的无条件信任自己的母亲，他很乖很听话，从来不闹着要回去海底，只要亚特兰娜在哪里，他就在哪里。

 

亚特兰娜希望奥姆能和亚瑟多相处培养关系，所以亚瑟也留在这里，只有梅拉发狂地要他滚回去处理政务时，他才会回去亚特兰蒂斯。

 

在亚特兰娜还有戴安娜的安慰和解释下，奥姆终于相信钢骨并不是海沟族也不是怪物，他在母亲的鼓励下终于来到了维克多面前。

 

奥姆在紧张害怕，这是大家有目共睹的，亚特兰娜还握着他发抖的手。至于维克多，他的紧张可不比奥姆少，他也是第一次用这种姿态去面对孩子。

 

维克多轻轻地蹲下，让自己的视线和奥姆看齐。奥姆有点吓到了，他后退了一步然后撞到了身后的戴安娜，他抬起头看了看自己的母亲还有戴安娜。

 

“奥姆，去吧，你不是有话想对维克多说吗？”

 

奥姆鼓起勇气直视维克多，维克多则安静地等他说话。

 

“对……对不起，你不是怪物！”

 

奥姆说完又跑到亚特兰娜身后了，他还悄悄地瞄着维克多。

 

看到奥姆可爱的小举动，维克多忍不住笑了出来，他还很配合地演戏，一脸受伤地说道：“可是……你还怕我。”

 

奥姆惊慌失措地看着亚特兰娜，似乎在问，怎么和说好的不一样？

 

戴安娜和亚特兰娜相视而笑，奥姆却一脸茫然。

 

“母后……”奥姆轻轻晃着亚特兰娜的手，他正在寻求母亲的帮助。

 

“奥姆，如果你不怕维克多的话，你能给他一个拥抱吗？”戴安娜忍不住轻轻地摸了摸那头柔软的金发。

 

奥姆胆怯地看了看维克多，他发现对方已经张开双手准备迎接他了。

 

他不是海沟族，他不是海沟族，他不是海沟族。

 

奥姆迟疑地踏出了一小步然后停在原地，他突然跑上前搂了搂维克多的脖子，然后迅速地回到亚特兰娜和戴安娜身后偷偷地看着维克多。

 

这孩子太招人疼了！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如何给缺爱的弟弟一个美好的童年？  
> 这是一个重要的问题。  
> #OOC #大量私设  
> #CP: Arthur/Orm  
> #具有目的性地洗白奥姆  
> #奥姆幼化，只保留五岁前的记忆

 

        监控奥姆的地方就在海边，自从他变成孩子之后，别墅附近的防御设施都被关闭了大半，以防他误触受伤。不过这样的担心似乎不是一个问题，因为奥姆几乎不会离开亚特兰娜半步。

 

        自从奥姆变成孩子之后，亚瑟去陆地的次数就更加频密了，这让梅拉咬牙切齿，尤其是维科已经开始半退休生活，七海的事务都是梅拉一个人扛着。奥姆几乎每一天都会见到哥哥，不过他还是黏亚特兰娜黏得紧，他只会在看到亚瑟之后小声地打个招呼。亚瑟倒是很乐意和奥姆培养感情，比如每天帮弟弟抓新鲜的海鲜喂饱弟弟，还抓了不少海洋生物放在室内的鱼缸里让奥姆玩。正义联盟的同伴对此对表示默许，而且还会在例行过来轮班监察的时候悄悄和奥姆说话，又或者偷渡一些小玩意过来。作为别墅拥有者的布鲁斯也一只眼开一只眼闭，他还让维克多撤销了奥姆活动范围内的所有攻击性防御系统。

 

        亚特兰娜在这里呆了大概一个月，原本她还想继续陪着奥姆的，可是汤姆最近生病了，她有点担心自己的丈夫。亚特兰娜看着奥姆安心地躺在她怀里睡觉，她就开始犹豫了，她也想陪着奥姆呀！

 

        “妈妈，下周我的同伴会过来帮奥姆做最后一次检查，那时候我会问他们能不能把奥姆带过去。”亚瑟“贴心”地建议道。

 

        亚特兰娜还是有点迟疑，既然还有一周，那她索性再呆一周就好了？

 

        亚瑟继续说道：“妈妈，我会照顾好奥姆的，现在爸爸需要你！”

 

        亚特兰娜看了亚瑟一眼，自己的儿子她怎么可能不知道他的心思：“你照顾奥姆？”

 

        果然是妈妈……

 

        被看穿小心思的亚瑟脸皮依旧又糙又厚：“妈妈，只要你在，奥姆就会粘着你不肯离开，我只是想和他相处而已！”

 

        亚特兰娜一边轻轻地拍着奥姆的背，一边眯着眼看着自己的大儿子：“我希望一周后奥姆不会向我诉苦。”

 

        亚瑟打了个寒蝉，他怎么没发现妈妈其实也可以很可怕？

 

        亚特兰娜和亚瑟都以为要哄好小奥姆是一件不简单的事，可是没想到奥姆一下子就答应了，还主动亲了亲亚特兰娜的脸颊保证自己会听话的。看到表现得如此乖巧的奥姆，亚特兰娜就觉得一阵心疼，可是还没等她改变主意，亚瑟就兴高采烈地把妈妈送走了。

 

        回到屋里，奥姆已经不在客厅了。亚瑟调出了监控，他看到奥姆回到房间里看书了。亚瑟过去了，奥姆一感觉到兄长的气息动作突然僵硬，但他并没有躲起来，良好的教育让他看到亚瑟就小声地喊了一声“哥哥”。亚特兰娜刚刚离开前才当着奥姆的面前唠唠叨叨地叮嘱亚瑟要好好照顾弟弟，对着奥姆则轻声细语地说道：“有什么事就喊哥哥”、“如果哥哥欺负你了就和母后说”、“尽管欺负哥哥”云云，说得亚瑟直冒冷汗，奥姆则乖巧地点头。在这个月的相处下来，亚特兰娜总是有意无意地增进两兄弟的关系，所以奥姆也不像一开始那样躲在母亲背后。

 

        亚瑟看到奥姆僵硬的小身影觉得有点好笑，他拿起桌面上的厚重古籍粗略地翻看，这似乎是亚特兰蒂斯的法典。他记得亚特兰娜说过，奥姆很小开始就已经被他的父王当做下一任国王培养了，奥姆很自律也很听话，他不会反驳父王对自己的安排和要求，也会完美地达到要求。亚特兰娜只能在奥姆休息的时候陪伴他，虽然相处时间不多，但是母子的感情显然比奥姆和奥克瓦斯的父子感情要深厚。至于在亚特兰娜被献祭之后，奥姆几乎就剩下一个人了。他要面对的事情可想而知，奥克瓦斯对他只会更加严厉，而他已经失去可以躲避的温暖港湾了。那个憎恨兄长、憎恨陆地的奥姆王就是在这种环境下成长的。

 

        亚瑟看了几页就觉得头昏眼花，恨不得跳入深海转个几圈了，他真的无法想象小时候的奥姆是怎么挺过来的！

 

        亚瑟把厚重的法典放回桌面上，他干巴巴地称赞着奥姆，还问奥姆学习到哪里，他当国王到现在，依旧对亚特兰蒂斯的法律一窍不通(他对陆地上的法律也似乎一窍不通)。

 

        “我已经学完了，我在复习，父王会随时抽问我的。”

 

        亚瑟被堵得无话可说，奥姆才五岁就已经学完亚特兰蒂斯的法典了，梅拉好不容易把亚瑟按在椅子上逼他看法典，他没看几页就逃了出来，所以到现在依旧没有什么成果。

 

        “你真厉害！”亚瑟伸手想摸一摸奥姆的脑袋，他感觉到奥姆似乎颤抖了一下，不过还是站在原地没有挪动半步，尽量维持冷静和仪态，板着的小脸越看越可爱。亚瑟忍不住把奥姆抱了起来，小王子终于发出了惊呼。亚瑟把奥姆放在自己的肩膀上，他早就计划好增进兄弟情谊的一系列方法了——玩！尽情地玩！

 

        “好了，既然你已经学完了那就出去玩吧！别老是闷在屋里！”

 

        对小孩子来说，玩乐几乎是打好关系的最佳方式，奥姆一开始还因为没有完成复习而内疚，可是看到兄长似乎比自己更加高兴，奥姆拒绝的话又没办法说出口，不一会儿就被抱到外面的海滩了。

 

        其实亚瑟并没有许多和同龄人玩耍的经验，小时候他是被欺负的弱小群体之一，之后就是被疏远和排挤，现在回想起来，他能长大还真不容易。

 

        再次回到海洋让奥姆有种舒适放松的感觉，在水中无重的状态才是奥姆最习惯的状态。奥姆虽然还小，可是并不是蠢，他观察到别墅附近有大量人类的防御攻击系统。还有亚瑟——亚特兰娜说这是他的兄长，一个年纪看起来比他大不少的兄长。奥姆总能察觉到什么，只是他从来不说而已。对他来说，只要母亲还在他身边就好了。

 

        就在奥姆在放空的时候，亚瑟带着他一下子来到了海底。

 

        “嘿，弟弟，你有坐骑吗？”

 

亚瑟的声音让奥姆回过神来，他摇摇头回应：“父王说，要等我成为真正的武士才有资格拥有自己的坐骑。”

 

听完奥姆的话，亚瑟突然有点心疼，他听说奥姆八岁就已经成为一名优秀的武士了，就在母亲被献祭后的三年内。亚瑟突然用力把奥姆按在怀里，奥姆一头雾水地被迫用脸贴着那硬邦邦的大胸肌。

 

“你等我一下。”亚瑟转过头看着远方，离他很近的奥姆似乎感觉到自己的兄长身上似乎有一股能量四散着，他只在父王身上体会过，不过这股力量明显比他父王的强大多了。

 

海洋深处似乎传来了回应，奥姆隐约听到了某种生物低声咆哮的声音。

 

声音越来越近，奥姆突然浮起一种亲近熟悉的感觉。不过还没等他仔细思考，海洋深处就冲来一个庞大的躯体，亚瑟低声说了个奥姆听不懂的词，然后就被那庞然大物用力撞开了。

 

海王龙破口大骂，恶狠狠地出了一口气，然后迅速游回奥姆那边。

 

“呜——”

 

书上说还王龙是一种凶恶的生物，可是奥姆看到这条成年的雌性海王龙并不觉得害怕，尤其是这条海王龙小心翼翼地停在他面前，特地朝奥姆露出脆弱的颈部，还发出哼哼的叫声，似乎希望奥姆可以摸一摸它。

 

奥姆看了看亚瑟消失的方向，哥哥惨烈的喊叫回应还忽近忽远地萦绕在海洋中。海王龙又呼喊了一声，主动用鼻尖蹭了蹭奥姆的脸，奥姆下意识地抱着还王龙的巨大头颅。

 

“Shit——”亚瑟撞到海床之后又向后滑了几百米，他终于停了下来。

 

刚刚海王龙骂的“可恶的小丑鱼”、“大螃蟹钳子”、“充满寄生虫的鲑鱼”、“丑陋的河豚”余音似乎还萦绕在亚瑟的耳边，他晃了晃头，无奈地游了回去。

 

自从奥姆的判决有了结果之后，这只海王龙似乎知道些什么。它一直处于暴躁的状态，甚至已经撞坏了好几个牢笼了，可是因为亚瑟有命令，所以守卫可不敢伤害属于前国王、现任亲王的坐骑。因为海王龙造成的巨大破坏，亚瑟只能头痛地过去处理一下，然后他又更加头痛地被海王龙吼了回去。最后为了让海王龙安生一点，亚瑟只能答应它再过一段时间就把它带到奥姆那边。

 

亚瑟回到奥姆那边，他看到奥姆已经骑着海王龙游来游去了。小王子半长的金发四散着，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。

 

他看起来很开心。

 

亚瑟待在一旁让奥姆和海王龙玩了一会儿，奥姆似乎看到哥哥回来了，于是骑着海王龙来到亚瑟面前，亚瑟忽略了海王龙对他骂的脏话，他笑着上前摸了摸奥姆的头。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

“喜欢！”

 

弟弟笑的样子真可爱……

 

亚瑟回过神来，他陪着奥姆在海洋中畅游着，短短一天内，两兄弟的关系竟然出现了突破性的增长。奥姆在亚瑟面前已经不在拘谨了，他就像一个普通孩子一样，会因为有人陪他玩而感到开心。

 

布鲁斯接到亚瑟先斩后奏的请求，他面无表情地无视了。他的海滨别墅都要变成水族馆了，现在竟然还要求让一条白垩纪的掠食动物留在他的私人小岛兼海域里。


End file.
